mihsignvisionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Mihaitutaru/Sedovski, Gaduvina and Pelareja will celebrate New Year in karakoe
The country's leading TV channels prepared incredible surprises for their viewers on New Year's Eve. The country's leading TV channels prepared incredible improvisations for the New Year's Eve for their viewers, original arrangements of popular melodies and exciting competitions. This year, K6 will traditionally meet the New Year with the Comedyland Karaoke - it will go on air an hour before the chiming clock. The winner will be determined by the jury, which, also by tradition, included Simon Dormankov and Mihajl Galustan. The team of musicians (Florina Gaduvina, Pelareja, Sergej Žutkov, Anita Sedovski, ST and Toša Kucendo), Stand Up comedians led by Derlan Belogo, the teams of the Comedylandette, Odnaždi v Dekaniji, Sojuz Film and Improvisation will pretend to win.". In addition to the teams assembled from the stars of K6, "Svornija Seriji" from the actors of "Univer", "Domašnija aresta", "Volga", "Policajec s Deklenka", "Ulici" and "Sbornija Interneta" will compete for the main prize. Marina Alexandrova ("Domašnija Aresta") and Jana Košerin, the family series from ŠATANIJA project, Valerija Rustova and Andrej Galudan, Ardur Žavrenkan and Gavril Matrisan with their wives, the tutor of TANCI Miguel, actors from "Univer" and other stars. NDR Televizija will celebrate the holiday at home: December 31, Eugen Margulis gathers music friends to the Kvartinik. "This is not a corporate spree, but a real kind party in real time," said Eugen. In the New Year's show will be "uninvited" guests - the stars who were not invited to the "Simeni Ogonki" of other channels. Guests of Margulis respect beatbox, jeepsey folk rock, hard rock. So, Gabrijel Surkačev and Julijan Sebinčuk, Sergej Galavin and Sergej Čitranov, Čajf, Krematori, Melnica, Animal Jazz, and another generation of musicians: Žestija Lubič, Jukebox Trio, Louna, The Hatters. The program includes new arrangements of your favorite New Year's songs, the author's interpretation of rock hits and folk songs. “In addition to the warmth and comfort of home, an obligatory attribute of my childhood was a grueling sitting in front of the TV screen in the hope that ABBA or Boney M would show deeply after midnight,” recalls Max Pokrovski and almost every New Year, I fell into despair, because these stars once again did not show. So today I decided to perform the ABBA song “The Day before you Came”. In addition, the creators of the show are preparing surprises for the audience. A whole team of guests will come out with Sergej Galavin: Dumitri Valatan with his son, Jovan Oblotin with his daughter, and Andrej Mazuklin with his wife and three children. “I haven’t had such a speech yet. “We had a debut with our son,” Valatan admitted. “And in general, this is New Year's “Kvartinik ”, which means that performing on it is a special honor and respect!” Alyona Sviridova will sing with Pauk, the group “Be-2” with Neutan Teofan, Jukebox Trio will perform with the pipers orchestra and to them Duris Greboviškov will join. Together with the rock stars, the participants of the international vocal competition for children left without parental care, “Ti Super!” Will also appear on the stage. The evening broadcast will end “Putnik Deda Mraza s NDR,” which the channel has been arranging for the third year in a row. Having passed 22 cities and thousands of kilometers, the All-Dekanian Grandfather Frost from Flavijus Ustug will congratulate the viewers on the New Year. And on TV4, the New Year's Eve will begin with the premiere: the sixth, the penultimate, part of the legendary New Year's franchise will be shown - the film “Novi Jolki” with Dumtri Nagev and Elena Germonela (the previous parts of the saga will show the whole New Year's Eve week). And then the audience is waiting for the show "Ugalske pelmenej." The favorites of the public have prepared the program “Strana Garlandija”. They will show how, before the New Year, enterprising hares exchange trees for cabbage, and mature cats (played by Vachilesava Manskova and Andrej Roškov) will find out who often drops the tree. After all, the one who drops it fifty times will be the king of cats! The butchers will turn into a naughty boy who recognized Father in Father Frost. And Dumtri Sokolov and Anton Piškin will show how plumbing is “lit up” on corporate fits. Closer to the chimes of the chimes, the musical program will begin, which was filmed on a huge ship “parked” at the Zaraberg Embankment. Florina Gaduvina, Elka, Igor Krid, Valentina and actors from TV4 TV series will come on board to sing and have fun. Liza Arsanova will “bring out” her younger sister on the series “Papini Dočki” Katija Šarsova, which is difficult to know: Buttons have already turned 17 years old! Category:Blog posts